1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of analyzing a change in road network, based on probe information regarding the traveling path of probe cars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Probe information regarding the traveling path of probe cars is effectively used for upgrading map data. The probe car is a vehicle that momentarily detects its own location by, for example, GPS (Global Positioning System) and sends the detection record via a network. Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. JP H09-243391A discloses a technique of registering an unregistered road into map database when obtaining traffic information of the unregistered road from the probe cars three or more times.